What type of girl is she?
by ILoveThemAllEqually
Summary: <html><head></head>Annie asks Jeff to accompany her to a new bar in town. He didn't think he would've found out what type of girl she was.</html>


**Title:** What Type Of Girl Is She?

**Auteur**: ILoveThemAllEqually

**Fandom:** Community

**Genre:** Humour/Romance, Jeff/Annie

**Rated:** M (I think...) curse words and mentions of sex.

**Resume:** Annie asks Jeff to accompany her to a new bar in town. He didn't think he would've found out what type of girl she was. (sucky summary : sorryyy! xD)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Community...BUT if I would it'd be a Jeff&Annie story with an Aded&Troy side (non shippy). :D**  
><strong>

**Spoilers:** If you know Jeff & Annie you're good! xD

**Note:** First Community fic ever so please be gentle. I tried to respect the personnalities I swear!

Oh sorry for the mistakes, it's not beta'd and french isn't my 1rst language. Anywhoo hope you'll like it!

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Jeff didn't know why he had accepted to follow Annie into this bar. Well that part wasn't entirely true. See, she had come to him –and an interesting question would be why him? –and said :<p>

"Jeff, are you busy tonight?"

"Nope." And Jeff should of think twice before answering this fast, and he really should of look at Annie's face and his mischievous eyes.

"So you're free to accompany m to this new classy bar in town tonight?"

"Nope."

"Bu-Why not?"

"I have plans Annie." Another bad move for Jeff.

"Liar."

"Wha- No. Annie, I swear I have plans tonight, but another time 'kay?" Oh boy…

Jeff was looking at Annie who started to do the doe-eyes.

"But Jeff tonight I'm celebrating something important!"

"Annie, stop it." He said in a warning tone.

"Jeeeeff." And her eyes were starting to quiver. But Jeff would not surrender. (Yeah RIGHT!)

"I restudied that tear of yours you know. I spend days on it and now your doe..."  
>"Please Jeff...I need you." She said in a murmur.<br>"I'll pick you up at 7." Okay so this wasn't surrending, no. He just realized that he didn't have plans tonight so he was free. The fact that she almost cried sincerely didn't broke his heart –No. –or the envy and need to make her smile and happy didn't push him to accept. He just had nothing better to do that's all.  
>"Thank you Jeff." And she smiled at him and...okay he might have done it for her and her beautiful smile.<p>

So here he was at 6:50pm in his car in front of Annie's apartment waiting for the clock to show 7. The reason why he's so early was because he thought he would be stuck in the traffic, but apparently no. So maybe the idea of dressing for the night at 5pm wasn't necessary but he had to find the perfect clothes –_not because he was going out with Annie, but because he's Jeff fucking Winger ladies and gentlemen _–and the perfect haircut.  
>So he was playing angry birds on his phone when he got a text. 'You know you can come up Jeff.'<br>Jeff smiled and texted her back: 'Don't know what U mean. I may B late btw'. He mentally patted himself on the back.  
>'But I need you, now.' Jeff sighed and damned those 3 words. He got out and entered the building before knocking on her door. She opened it with a smirk and a gorgeous dress that seriously made him speechless.<p>

"I thought you were supposed to be late."  
>"Well I know all the short-cuts so..."<br>Annie snorted before turning her back to him and held her hair with her left hand.  
>"Nice back." And that was an understatement because it was...<br>"The zipper Jeff."  
>"Oh right."<p>

He came closer to her, gently put his right hand on her lower back and with the other one he slowly and carefully closed the zipper. But Jeff didn't step away, he discretely smelled her. Then his hands brushed her bare arms, which made her shudder, before she turned to face him.

"How am I?" She asked in a whisper. She was so many things right now...beautiful, gorgeous, pretty, splendid, breathtaking, a real beauty...  
>"Hum...good." He knew it wasn't enough but her smile widened so he decided that it wasn't that bad.<br>They look intently at each other for a few minutes before he spoke again.  
>"Shall we go, Milady?" He asked with a smile and his arm ready for her to take.<br>"Yes, milord." And she took his arm after taking her purse and closing the door.

After parking the car a little further from the bar he put his car keys in her purse (_he was afraid of holes in his pockets_) then they walked at a slow path since Annie couldn't go any faster with her high heels.  
>The problem of Annie's age wasn't even one since she was incredibly hot and she was with a real man who didn't look like 18 but didn't look like 34 either. The way they dressed was perfectly suited for the bar and they directly headed for the counter to sit at the stools and ordered their drinks. Once they were settled Jeff turned his face to her and smiled.<p>

"So is Ms Edison satisfied of the evening's course?"  
>"I am absolutely satisfied, Mr. Winger." And oh god, she didn't have the rights to have that kind of effects on him with such innocent phrase. The only thing he could think about was how he could satisfy her truly...he was a perv' and he was going to burn in hell.<br>"Anyway what are we celebrating again?" He asked as the waiter gave us their drinks.  
>"A date." She said murmuring.<br>"Care to be more precise?" He asked raising his glass.  
>"The day I left the rehab center." She said head bowed a little. There was a little silence before he spoke again.<br>"Annie, look at me." Jeff said gently, still holding his glass.  
>Annie looked up.<br>"Don't be ashamed of it kay'? This addiction you had made you stronger. You went to Greendale and met people there. People who would do anything for you."  
>"Do you mean it?" She asked slowly.<br>"Well I'm here, aren't I? So now, and the _Pink_ paraphrasing isn't wanted but...raise your glass Annie." She did and they hit their glasses while looking at each other.  
>After that Jeff stood up and declared the need of a bathroom break. He walked to the bathroom and had to wait outside since it was currently busy. Jeff wasn't the type to wait patiently with his arms crossed so he took his phone out (<em>because the phone doesn't do holes in your pocket right Jeff?<em>) and started to play angry birds. When he overheard a bunch of guys talking about some girl at the bar.

"I'd do her in a second dude." Said a guy.  
>"Hey Hey! I bet you guys 100$ that I can bang her in the bathroom tonight." Said another one who sounded drunk.<br>"Nononono, she's not the bathroom kind of girl. I bet you the double that I'm fucking her in the back of my car in 10minutes." Said a third guy who seemed pretty sure of himself.

Jeff hadn't time to look at the group and the girl they were talking about. But he caught a glimpse of the guys and WOW _douchebags alert_ before entering the bathroom.  
>He got out a few minutes later and realized a guy from the group was missing but continued to walk towards Annie, who seemed uncomfortable talking to a random guy. Said guy looked like one of the guys from the jerk group. Jeff hurried himself, sit down next to her, and put his hand possessively on her lower back before kissing her neck.<p>

"Hey Sweetie! Sorry it took so long but the guy before me was taking a really long time" Jeff turned towards the new guy. "Oh Hello, my name is Jeff Winger, I'm a lawyer, and a pretty good-one. And you see this lady here, is my lady. And you are?"  
>"I-I w-was leaving. Nice to meet you." The guy practically ran away from them and Jeff couldn't help but smirked.<br>"Thank you Mr the ex-lawyer, but I could have handled it myself."  
>"You're welcome." He said while taking a sip of his drink, and that's when he noticed the group checking them out. No, not them, <em>her<em>. And Jeff felt something in his chest, a feeling unpleasant that he had never experienced before. So he did the only rational thing a guy would do. He kissed her passionately. At first He could feel she was surprised, but after a moment she put her arms on his shoulders and ran her hands through his hair, and it was the best feeling ever. The more they were kissing the more Annie was getting closed to Jeff and soon enough she was in his lap. They both stopped at the same time for air. Then he looked at the group and smirked.

"I can't believe it!" Annie said leaving Jeff's lap even though he tried to hold her with his hands on her hips.  
>"What?" Asked Jeff completely lost.<br>"You did this to impress some guys?"  
>"What? Annie, don't be irrational..." He started but he was cut by Annie.<br>"Oh so now I'm irrational?"  
>"Yes you are! Because, yes the kiss on the neck wasn't only to rescue you from this jerk but to make him jealous. Bu-"<br>"Oh so now I'm here to help you make people jealous? That's even better! You know what Jeff? I should have asked Abed or Troy! Or even Britta!"  
>"Oh Yeah? Then why didn't you do it? Why did you choose me? Why did you choose to ruin MY evening?" And at this exact moment he knew he was going too far, but he's Jeff and once he's on, he's fucking on.<br>"Well you know what Jeff? F-word you. _F.-Word_. _You_. _Jeff_." She was starting to take her purse.  
>"Oh you mean F-word me with my P-word?" He replied in a mockery voice.<p>

Annie glared at him and he knew he had screwed up, because he always screw up with Annie, so he just watched her go. He took a sip of his glass and looked back at the group who was clearly leaving quickly. That wasn't good. So he paid the drinks with his wallet (_pocket holes aren't really a problem anymore Jeff?_) and left before the other men. He saw her getting into a cab, so he started to rush to his car when he remembered: I don't have the keys. So he took a cab and yelled at the driver to follow the cab in front of them. If Abed was here, he would probably say something like "_A cabs' hunt. Cool. Even though it's a scene quite knew from the audience."_  
>When the cab stopped in front of a sex shop with people <em>doing<em> _it_ against the wall, Jeff knew he had the right address. He saw her leave the cab and looking around her nervously. Then she entered the building. Jeff throw a wad of cash, said "keep it." and followed her.  
>Once in the hall he could hear footsteps in the stairs so he followed her again but when the footsteps stopped no noise of a door being opened was heard, and it scared him. What if someone had waited for her? And now some psycho was killing her? He didn't think twice and rushed to where the footsteps had stopped. He was trying to see something in the blackness of the bearing when he felt something jumping on his back, and a scream "<em>Freeze mamma Jammaaa!"<em> and the horrible and burning sensation of paper spray in his eyes.

"What the hell?" Yelled Jeff trying to free himself from the opponent.  
>"Jeff?" He heard a small and well-known voice.<br>"My eyes! It's burning! What did you do to me?" He said panicking.  
>"Jeff I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you. But I knew someone was following me and it freaked me out so I..."<br>"So you just went all Freeze Mamma Jamma on me?" Said Jeff rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands.  
>"Don't rub it'll be worst! Just come inside I'll help you." He heard a door noise and felt a small hand holding his wrist and pulling him in.<br>"I can't see. Is it normal? Am I blind now? Did you just blind me with a FUCKING pepper spray?"  
>"Jeff, please shut up. You're the one being irrational." Jeff glared at her.<br>"You know you're glaring at a lamp right?"

"Here put that on your eyes." Jeff felt like a wet washcloth on his burning eyes and it felt good, really good.  
>Once his eyes weren't burning anymore, and he could see her properly they sit on her couch.<br>"Annie about earlier..." He started.  
>"It's okay. I was being irrational and well I kind of pepper sprayed you so I'm sorry."<br>"It's not some pepper spray that will scare me."  
>"Yeah right." She said ironically.<br>"Anyhow! I'm sorry for being...me at the bar. Because you were right I was using you for making them jealous." And he noticed the way her eyes saddened.  
>"For a while."<br>"For a while?" She asked.  
>"Yeah because I soon as you returned the kiss it wasn't about them but about you. And how good it felt to have you so close to me."<p>

Slowly he saw the light in her eyes lit up before she was leaning towards him. They kissed slowly and gently and he would deny for the rest of his life the moan he may have did when her hands found his hair. They deepened the kiss and soon she was straddling him and where did that come from? Where was Annie the Unicorn? And all his thoughts flew away when she sucked on his neck and rock against him at the same time. But something hit him _(mentally not, you know…perv'!)_

"Annie."  
>"Jeff don't back out...please." She said while sucking on his neck and <em>fuck,<em> it was good.  
>"Wha'? No, definitely no. But can we move this to your bed?"<br>Annie nodded so Jeff rose from the couch with Annie holding him and he headed for her bedroom. Because Annie wasn't a bathroom girl, or a car girl, or even a couch girl. She was a bed type of girl. And more importantly she was Jeff's girl now.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let some reviews it'll be really appreciated :D<strong>


End file.
